Blender systems are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. Conventional blenders generally include a base with a motor, a mixing container with an operable mixing blade disposed therein. A blender lid is adapted to cover the mixing container. A user inserts contents within the mixing container to be mixed by the rotation of the blade. The container is positioned on the base as a user controls the operation of the motor within the base to rotate the mixing blade within the container to mix the contents therein.
It may be desirable to generally prevent the mixing blades from rotating when the blender lid is completely removed from the container. Interlock systems may be utilized to attempt to prevent the mixing blades from rotating when the blender lid is not positioned on the container. These interlock systems generally prevent the operation of the rotation of the mixing blade unless the blender lid is covering the mixing container. Known blending interlock systems have been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,556 to Wu to include a latch cover mechanism with a link rod and a compression spring in communication with a power circuit control switch in the base of the blender. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,300 to Audette discloses a blending apparatus having a container, a lid for covering the container, and an attachment within the container. The attachment engages the lid and a drive member at the base of the blender to actuate a motor once the lid is secured to the container.
Typically, known blender interlocks require a physical connection between the lid and the motor. These interlocks generally include a system of mechanical arms, links, springs or other attachments that prevent the user from operating the motor to rotate the mixing blade unless the blender lid is secured onto the container. Generally, known blender system interlocks are subject to damage or failure caused by the vibrations of the operating motor, normal ware, users, or the like. These interlock mechanisms can fail and cause a false actuation, giving a signal the blender lid is in place when, in fact, it is not. Further still, these mechanical systems may be difficult to clean.
Additionally, mechanical interlock systems take up extra space for mechanical connection paths and these connection paths may not allow for sufficient vibration isolation or damping.
Furthermore, traditional blender systems may be designed to utilize a particular blending container with a particular blending base. For example, a blender base may have a dedicated blending container that is designed to attach to the blender base. If a user attaches the wrong blending container to the blender base, then the blender may not function properly. This can lead to spilled contents, excess noise, improper functioning of the blades, or the like.
Therefore, a need exists for improved blender systems.